Hate
by Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors
Summary: It was then, with only the slightest shake of her head, that she changed everything. Moving her hands slowly, almost tantalizingly, to the nape of my neck, she lifted her chin to say the first thing she'd said all night. "Please..." ONE-SHOT! WARNING: DARK, SEXUAL THEMES. DRACOxOC


**Okay, so this is a one-shot for no apparent reason. I just felt like writing it. Draco's POV, with an OC. WARNING: Serious sexual content/violence/rape. RxR-and maybe, if you beg me, I'll do some follow-ups. :) Haha. ATTENTION BROKEN OPEN READERS: This is not the Draco from that story. Don't get upset :) Listen to:**

**Whore - In This Moment**

**Enjoy :)**

**- Hate -**

I was getting tired of this. Every week, there was a new one-some new object to trigger the mens' fancies. And always, always, _always, _they were innocents. And when I say innocents, I mean what you think I mean.

Virgins.

My father was out. He never attended these things (more power to him) but I was still ashamed that he let them happen at all. Under his roof. In front of his son.

But then again, the Dark Lord could make you perform any sort of heinous crime on a whim-hell, even out of boredom.

I tried to ignore the churning in my stomach, pushing open the double doors to the dining room where all the men were seated.

Sick _bastards._

There was a bound figure on the table, squirming and yelping as she kicked her feet high in the air, probably doing more damage to herself than anything else. The sack over her head was soaked in sweat and blood. Rothmann yanked her down by the ankles, securing her with magical bonds so that she was spread-eagled.

Oh, god-the guilt that filled me-the pity. I would've been killed on spot, had the Dark Lord read my mind.

Luckily, he seemed preoccupied with the girl, watching her struggle with that hideous glint in his blood-red eyes.

I took my seat, trying to soothe the awful headache I felt coming on and leaning my hand on my fist. Somehow, I acquired the mask of a man overcome by boredom.

"Let's see the bitch's face, shall we?" the Dark Lord hissed, and I grimaced at the sound, careful not to look his way. He whispered something to the man beside him about blood traitors, and I wondered if it was a Weasley they'd captured.

Rothmann climbed up onto the marble table, having a bit of trouble seeing as the girl had broken the magical bonds. She'd managed to lift up onto her knees before he got to her.

With a sharp elbow to her spine, he silenced her, and her squirming stopped.

I wondered briefly if he'd killed her.

The sack came off her head before I was prepared, and I heard my own breath catch.

No...no, that didn't even make any sense! She was a Slytherin! She was one of us! Oh, god-fuck, fuck, _fuck._

Why her?

Why _me?_

Lilith James sat limp atop my dining table, her beautiful, raven-black hair plastered over her face like a curtain, though I could still see her complexion. She had a large head wound, bleeding profusely down her forehead and onto her neck.

Lilith...why Lilith...

The Dark Lord seemed to sense my unease immediately. Well, if it wasn't my fucking lucky day.

"Draco, my boy, you look troubled. Why, I wonder? Does this bitch mean something to you?"

I shook my head quickly, robotically, bowing respectfully at him, "Forgive me, my lord. I am only a bit tired."

As if on cue, for fate had decided to ruin me this day, Lilith woke up again, and her eyes snapped to me at the sound of my voice.

The Dark Lord, of course, was not oblivious.

"I think you make a great folly, dear boy, lying to me in such a way."

My breath caught a second time. I was surely going to face the Cruciatus Curse...again. That is, if he didn't kill me this instant.

"But I am a merciful lord," the snake continued, "and I am in a particularly good mood today. I think I'll give you a gift."

This was just getting worse and worse...

"You, Draco, will get to take her," he announced, smiling proudly at himself and his own clever humor.

_Torture me. _

_Kill me._

_Do something other than that._

"My Lord?" I whispered, having frozen in my seat.

"You heard me-do you presume to go against my wishes?"

I cast a nervous glance at Lilith, who's eyes sparkled with tears of fright and pain. God, she probably had no idea what was about to happen.

Somehow, by looking into her eyes, I was brought back to a day less than a year ago.

"_What's that you're reading?" _

_She'd collapsed beside me on the black leather couch, the common room having been uncommonly empty. _

_For some reason, I'd forgotten-perhaps because I hadn't been reading it at all. I'd been staring at her from across the room...admiring her._

"_This?" I asked, trying to sound natural and aloof. "Oh, just some rubbish about Wards." _

"_I've always been rather impressed by Wards," she said immediately, smiling fondly at the cover of the book in my hand. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah..." she turned to smile at me instead, "Lend it to me?"_

_I shrugged, handing the book over without pause. _

"_I mean when you're done with it," she clarified, eyeing me strangely. _

_I shrugged again, "I'm done with it."_

"_Well, Draco," she grinned once more, "it seems you really __are__ chivalrous." _

"Does he need some water thrown on him?"

The Dark Lord's cruel voice interrupted my thoughts, and I was brought crashing down to the awful reality that was Lilith, sitting beaten not five yards away, about to be raped. Raped by _me._

I was instantly convinced that I couldn't do it. Convinced that this would be my death date. But just as I turned to voice my thoughts to the Dark Lord, I realized something...

If it wasn't me...it would be Rothmann...or Pervis...or Archibald...

And they would rape her to death, I was sure.

No, I couldn't abandon Lilith to that. Not while I could at least provide her with a safe, comfortable rape.

_Comfortable rape?_

God, I sounded like a fucking lunatic!

"Speak, boy!" the Dark Lord shouted. "Or have you gone completely stupid?"

"N-No, my Lord," I stuttered out. "No, I will do it."

But only because I had to-to save her.

Lilith still looked confused, her sad, sea-green eyes still misty with tears.

Oh, but baby...if I could take it all away...

I stepped up onto the table, discarding my suit jacket and unknotting my tie. Lilith watched me slip it around my neck, and the situation seemed to dawn on her.

Her mouth opened and she screamed concussively in horror.

And I couldn't fucking blame her...

Right now, I was the monster.

Rothmann cast a quick silencing charm, leaving her crying soundlessly before me, bound and broken.

He made a move to hold her down again, and I abruptly said,

"No."

All eyes in the room went straight to me.

"No, let me," I breathed, kneeling down and crawling forward to straddle her fragile, exposed body, covered only by rags.

Rothmann let go, slipping off the table and back into his seat to enjoy the show.

She thrashed beneath me violently, and though nothing she screamed was audible, I could read one word off her lips.

_Traitor._

I bit back my fury at it all-my guilt, and forced myself to grab her roughly by the wrists.

"Stop struggling, you damned bitch!" I rasped in a voice that was not my own, lifting her up only to slam her back down on the table.

The Dark Lord chuckled where he sat.

Lilith shook her head back and forth, eyes squeezed shut as she cried profusely. Eventually, I was forced to cast some Wards-which was just so fucking ironic-in order to keep her still.

For a moment, I just stared at her-at the beauty I was about to destroy-and I wanted to be sick all over again.

"Get on with it!" a Death Eater barked from somewhere behind me.

If possible, Lilith froze completely, looking straight at me...and there was a silent plea in her eyes.

I swallowed back my sickness, my guilt, and reached out to tear away the rags that covered her, tossing them aside. Plastering a sadistic sneer onto my face, I turned to the Dark Lord whilst leisurely unzipping my trousers.

"How would you like me to take her, my lord?"

He considered it, grinning as he traced his lip with a long, pale finger.

"Perhaps...from behind, this time Draco."

I nodded stoically, turning back to Lilith. Her soft, creamy breasts had not been affected by the starvation she'd endured. I squeezed them hard-possessively-and perhaps, through the act, there was a part of me that had been longing to do that anyway.

More tears slipped down her cheeks, and she turned her face away, unable to watch.

I gripped her roughly by the hips, flipping her over so suddenly that she broke the silencing charm with a strangled cry.

"Shall I silence her again, my lord?" I whispered, tracing my fingers slowly down the line of her back. This too felt like something I might've done, had I been preparing to make love to her in my own bed-when she was willing.

"No, no," he said dismissively. "I want to hear her scream."

You sick_ fuck._

"Yes, my lord."

What do I do?

What do I do?

What do I do?

Lilith went frighteningly limp beneath me, as if she'd given up.

But, no! No, I couldn't have that! I needed her to fight me! Fight me so that I would have less opportunity to...to _defile _her.

Wrapping my arms around her to cup her breasts, I pinched both nipples roughly, forcing a small shriek from her.

_Wake up, Lilith. Wake up! _I silently chanted.

I was running out of time-I could stall this no further.

So I reached down to finish with the fasten of my trousers, freeing myself. I was limp as a crutch pad-and fucking proud of it. This-this _act _in no way turned me on.

I just couldn't let them see it.

Hiding my anything but erect manhood from the Death Eaters' prying eyes, I positioned myself before Lilith's tight entrance.

She was still again, just letting it happen.

All I could think of now was to lean down and whisper in her ear.

"God damn it Lilith, how did you get captured? You know I'll have to do this! There's no way out of it. God _damn _it! Jesus fucking Christ, I need you to listen to me, alright? I need you to look disgusted right now. I'm saying something vile to you. Threatening you, or something. Okay? Are you doing it? Fuck, don't answer that. Listen, I'm going to put a finger inside of you-"

She stiffened considerably.

"I know, alright. Fuck, trust me-_I know. _Just-I-I'm going to need you to scream, alright? Can you do that? Please, Lilith...this is both our lives..."

And then I took a deep breath.

I knew they were all trying to hear what I was saying-but it appeared Lilith had made a convincing performance, for no one moved to stop this.

Spitting on my finger-trying to appear filthy-I poised it before her entrance, steeling myself.

Then I slipped it inside her, doing my best to make it look like a harsh, fast movement.

Lilith did not disappoint.

She screamed bloody murder-and I knew it wasn't just for show. She was screaming at the entire situation. At the Dark Lord. At the Death Eaters.

At me...

Fuck, I hated myself at this moment. Never before had I been overcome by such a strong sense of self-loathing.

But I had to do it now.

I had to do it now before I lost what little nerve I had left and allowed us both to be killed. Me-maybe. But Lilith was not about to die.

Not by my hand.

I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek before forcing my member inside of her.

The scream was one of pain this time-and its wrenching chords tore my heart and soul to pieces.

I could hear the despicable laughter of the onlookers, watching the hideous display.

And for fucks sake, Lilith did not fight me enough.

She did not fight me at all.

Her spirit was broken.

The remainder of the rape I have pushed from my mind-but I know it was hard, unforgiving and longer than anything I'd ever thought possible.

It felt like ages.

I could not fake the rape of Lilith James. The Dark Lord would've seen right through it. So I'd made her hurt-made her bleed all over the dark marble table of my dining room.

The only benefit I could ever imagine from those agonizing minutes I had ravaged her was that I'd had time to think.

Time to construct a plan.

It was the most idiotic, impossible, far-fetched thing that had ever breached my subconscious-but I'd come up with it...and it was the best I had.

Slipping my bloody penis out of Lilith, I took the first breath I could manage, closing my eyes for a split second to bode with the mental pain.

I'd quickly zipped my pants, stood up atop the table and stared at her for a moment. She lay sobbing on the cold stone, blood leaking out from between her legs like endless red wine.

And then I'd turned to the Dark Lord and swept into a low, respectful bow.

"A pleasing performance, Draco, I must say," he hissed, "but I don't think any of us will be fully satisfied until the bitch is dead."

I nodded, swallowing the knot in my throat.

"Rothmann," he commanded, "my wand."

"My lord," I interrupted quickly.

Oh, fuck-here it goes.

"If I might beg your indulgence..."

He sniffed, turning his nose up at me and producing a vicious sneer. "Yes, do tell, Draco. What is it that I can do _for you?"_

A few laughs scattered around the table.

Clutching to my ever shrinking nerve, I cleared my throat and forced myself to speak, "This blood traitor bitch has been a particular tumor on my mind since my very early days at Hogwarts. She was in my House, and constantly pressing my every nerve. Her defiance to you, my lord, I believe was the last straw."

He squinted, seeming to consider me more fully. "Go on..."

"As enjoyable as it has been to put her in her rightful place, I find I will not be completely satisfied until I take her to my father's torture chamber-show her a thing or two."

He scoffed, "Malfoy, you must think me daft-"

"No, my lord. Never. I only hope to provide you with your own advantage..."

"Oh? And _what _advantage is _that?"_

"I believe the bitch is aware of Potter's whereabouts."

This seemed to shock everyone at the table-but Lilith was doing a fine job of sobbing.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Her father is a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Which was only partly true...

He had resigned his position years before-but the Dark Lord didn't know that.

With a deep sigh, the snake whispered, "And how do you plan to get it out of her?"

I grinned mischievously, "Oh, my lord...I have my ways. But if it please you, Rothmann may accompany me. I will bring her back to you alive, so that you may have the joy of killing her."

And I knew before I'd said anything that I'd won.

He liked schemes.

He liked _my _schemes.

And he LOVED torture.

It also helped, perhaps, that my father was one of his most loyal servants. He still thought of me as the boy who looked up to him-aspired to be just like him.

Ha. Ha.

If only he knew.

"Well, it would seem I have no choice," the Dark Lord said finally. "Passing up the chance of locating Potter would be blatantly stupid. But yes...take Rothmann with you."

I bowed once more, trying to hide my absolute relief.

Lilith looked horrified.

Kneeling, I tugged her naked body roughly into my arms and got off the table, setting her down and watching painfully as her legs wobbled.

Rothmann flanked me quickly, and I felt for my wand in my sleeve as we exited the room.

The walk toward the dungeons was long and silent, my breathing hitching with anticipation.

Lilith limped along beside me, defeated and mortified, yet her face was expressionless.

And when I deemed us far enough away from the dining room, I carried out the final part of my plan.

WIthout pause or restraint.

I tore my wand from my sleeve, aimed it at Rothmann...and cast the Killing Curse.

He fell to the ground-limp.

Before Lilith could shriek, I smacked a hand around her mouth, drawing her up against my body.

"Shut up, Lilith! _Shut up!"_

She gazed on me with wide, confused, disbelieving eyes.

"We're leaving-right now. Don't slow me down-or I will have to leave you. Got it?"

But of course I wouldn't leave her-it was only a harsh type of motivation.

She nodded abruptly, still in obvious shock, and I clasped my hand over her wrist, taking off down the hall.

As soon as we reached the outer gates, we Disapparated, without so much as a backward glance.

That was the beauty of Malfoy Manor.

The only Wards worked against non-Malfoys.

A Malfoy holding a girl's hand could pass through unhindered.

I'd transported us to a small, abandoned cottage in the countryside of Scotland. I used to come here for the summers to get away from it all-just to sit in silence and think.

No one else knew of the location.

The magnitude of what I'd just done only fully hit me about a minute after our arrival.

I collapsed into the armchair in the sitting room, only vaguely aware of Lilith standing in the corner, still naked and terrified.

I'd just renounced everything I'd ever known-for a girl.

It made my head ache-and yet, it made my heart bloat with pride. It was the first thing in many, _many _years that had felt right to me.

And I wouldn't take it back for all the respect or blood status in the world.

Finally, I made eye contact with the girl I'd raped-and then saved. How completely backwards and ironic.

She was visibly shaking, trying fruitlessly to cover herself, the tear tracks still visible on her cheeks.

Slowly, I got to my feet, taking a step toward her.

She took a step back.

Another step forward.

Another step back.

With a sigh, I clutched my throbbing head, "I'm sorry, Lilith. It was all I could do."

Her lower lip trembled.

"Please..." I took a final step forward, but she still back away.

"Lilith, _please," _I stressed. "I won't hurt you. I know that's difficult to believe, but I swear on my life-on my magical ability-that I won't hurt you again. _Ever. _I just need to make sure I didn't ruin you."

Her look of fear shifted to one of questioning.

I beckoned her to me with my finger, yet still she did not move.

"Please, Lilith..." it was only a whisper now. I, too, was defeated. "Please. Just let me make up for the wrong I've done. I only want to heal your wounds-and then I promise to never touch you again. I'll take you someplace safe in London...get you settled. And then I'll leave you be."

I could see the battle waging in her head-see the pain in her eyes.

How could I even fucking ask this of her?

But just as I went to shake my head and say, "Forget it," she took a cautious step toward me, closing her eyes.

_What?_

Inch by inch, she got closer, biting her lip and then opening her eyes to nod at me.

Oh, thank fucking god.

The blood was still leaking down her thighs.

I curled my arm gingerly around her waist, parting her legs gently with my other hand.

She went very stiff, knees locking, but allowed me to touch her where she was most vulnerable-and in the most pain.

The risk she was taking made my breath catch.

"I'm just going to feel for lacerations," I murmured, unable to take my eyes off hers. "Alright? Slow and gentle, I promise."

She swallowed with some difficulty, nodding once more.

And then she turned away in shame, surprising me by resting her forehead on my shoulder.

I slid a cautious finger inside of her, instantly consumed by guilt when I heard her sharp intake of breath-felt how swollen she was.

As I slowly felt around her walls, I couldn't help but fantasize that I did this for the sake of her pleasure, not her health.

It helped that I didn't feel any tears in the fragile design.

Perhaps I'd gotten a little carried away with my fantasy, because I could've sworn I heard a soft moan against my shoulder.

_Malfoy, get your fucking head in the game. You're supposed to be __helping__ her._

But, no...no, I heard it again. And this time, I was sure of it.

A pretty little mew rolled from her lips.

I went very still, both in shock and trepidation.

"Lilith?" I whispered anxiously.

She did not respond, face still buried in the crook of my neck-but I was ever conscious of her grip tightening on my arm.

"Lilith, does it hurt?" I breathed. "Am I hurting you?"

It was then, with only the slightest shake of her head, that she changed everything. Moving her hands slowly, almost tantalizingly, to the nape of my neck, she lifted her chin to say the first thing she'd said all night.

"_Please..."_

My gaze shot to hers in utter disbelief. "W-What?"

Her only response was to roll her hips around me, tip her head back and groan-as if my finger was...

_Oh, god..._

My cock throbbed to life, bulging against the fabric of my pants.

"Lilith-" I gasped out, clinging to the last threads of sanity, "_no..."_

But then she rose up on her tiptoes, nearly freed my finger, and impaled herself on it again.

That action was my undoing.

With a growl of both frustration and desire, I walked her back into the wall, slamming us against it.

And a smile graced her lips...

I take it back.

_That _was my undoing.

I plunged two fingers inside of her, relishing in her moan while simultaneously reading her the Riot Act.

"God damn it, Lilith! You don't know what you're doing. My restraint-fuck, I have no restraint. I am _not _the person you should do this with. I hurt you, Lilith. Fuck! What are you? A masochist? Do this with someone who's worth it. I mean-look at what I did to you-"

Abruptly, she forced one of her small, fragile fingers against my lips, effectively silencing me.

"I know what you did to me, Draco..."

I shut my eyes at the sound of my first name on her lips, feeling my engorged member grow ever larger.

But she grabbed my chin, forcing me to look upon her.

"Because of what you did, it is your job to erase those memories."

What? Obliviate her? Was she asking me to-

"When I think of you, I want to think only of how hard you fucked me against this wall-how I screamed your name when I came..."

I stared at her, wide-eyed, as she slid her hand down my torso, resting it on the bulge in my pants.

My hips bucked and another low growl rumbled through my throat.

"How I took all of this in my mouth-"

I gasped, but she continued, splaying her fingers out over it.

"-and swallowed every..."

She moved her face close to mine, squeezing me through my trousers.

"..last..."

Her other hand ghosted up my collarbone, wrapping around my cheek and brushing some of the hair out of my eyes.

"...drop."

Her finger tugged down my bottom lip-and I couldn't stop myself.

I groaned, leaning against her.

"So how about it, Draco?" and there was a hint of the old Lilith I knew from school in her voice. "Can you make me forget everything you just did? Are you_ that good_ in bed?"

She squeezed me once more.

"Are you _man _enough?"

A hiss of a breath whistled from my lips as I stared down at her with crazed eyes. My chest was heaving, face flushed-and it was only her words that had brought me to this state.

How could she-how could she want me to-

How could she want _me?_

"Oh, and one last thing..."

Her hand whipped up and struck me hard across the face, the sting seeming to pulse through my very bones.

"For what you did..." she whispered, and in her eyes, I could finally see all the pain I'd inflicted upon her.

I lost control.

With a cry of both fury and lust, I forced three fingers inside of her, twisting them round as my lips crashed down on hers in a violent, _violent _kiss-biting, sucking, _needing..._

She started to tear at my suit, yanking the tie from around my neck.

I heard the buttons of my dress shirt scatter all over the floor, and she ran her hands hungrily up my bare chest.

I moved my kiss to her neck, dragging the skin with my teeth to leave a love bruise, and a loud moan escaped her lips.

"This what you want?" I demanded, my voice ragged-rough.

She nodded, panting as she leaned her head back against the wall.

"Yeah?" I pressed, forcing my fingers deeper inside of her.

"Yes!" she cried, fingers knotting in my hair, trying to drag me back for another kiss. But no-no I wouldn't have it until I was satisfied.

"Not good enough," I warned, starting to step away. My anger was rolling off of me in waves-and not an anger at her...but as the circumstances.

We were simply taking it out on each other.

Desperately, Lilith grabbed at me, yanking me back by the belt buckle around my waist. Her fingers grazed my erection, and I growled.

"_Yes, Draco!"_ she screamed. "This is what I want!"

And then she tore my belt away, ripping it out of its loops and flinging it so hard that it broke something in the room.

I didn't care.

Her fingers trembled as they worked the fasten loose, yanking down the zipper and finally..._finally _slipping under the waistband of my briefs and freeing me.

She held my throbbing member carefully-as if she'd never done it before.

She probably hadn't.

I was fully erect-and yet, it seemed-still growing. But I didn't hesitate to look her in the eyes, breathing heavy and feeling the heat all over my body.

She looked about the same.

Quickly, she grabbed me by the hip, turning us around and pressing me against the wall instead.

Without hesitation, she sank to her knees.

"Lilith-" I gasped out. "What are you doing?"

Still clutching me-the sensations almost painfully good-she stared up, answering in an oddly innocent voice, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

And then she deep-throated me.

_Fuck!_

I remember the strangest things at times like these.

Like the way my fingernails scraped into the old, peeling wallpaper.

The sound of the clock ticking in the corner.

The wisp of my hair brushing against my eyelashes.

Not to say that I forgot what was important, either...

No, I certainly remember the feel of her tongue, silky and warm as it lapped over my swollen crown. Her skilled hand pumping me up and down...up and down...up and down...

I tried to spare her.

When I felt it coming, I cried out, fisting my hand in her hair, "Baby-careful! I'm going to-"

But she didn't let up, and at that particular moment, sucked me harder than ever before.

I shot my load into her mouth mercilessly-and, fuck, there was so much that it burst through her lips, leaking down her chin.

When it was over, she slipped me out of her mouth calmly-and I gazed down at her in a sort of lucid dream, wondering vaguely whether she was going to choke or spit it out.

But she shocked me yet again...

...and swallowed it.

All of it.

What was left on her chin, she let her expert tongue lick clean, still staring at me with those bright, innocent eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Lilith..." I panted, trying to get a grip on reality.

A flash of realization was visible in her eyes, and then they bulged as she glanced at my member, still in her hand.

"Oh, god..." she breathed, releasing me and letting my briefs spring back into place. She backed away, getting abruptly off her knees and then trying helplessly to cover herself again.

"I'm...oh, god, I'm sorry, Malfoy. I-I don't know what-don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking. Oh god..."

And she scrambled from the room with frightened eyes, leaving me gasping, alone and thoroughly confused.

But all I really knew was that this alien feeling in my gut-this strange stirring-was not something I could ignore.

And it wasn't hate.


End file.
